


I Shall Believe

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "Come to me nowAnd lay your hands over meEven if it's a lieSay it will be alrightAnd I shall believeI'm broken in twoAnd I know you're on to meThat I only come homeWhen I'm so all aloneBut I do believeThat not everything is gonna be the wayYou think it ought to beIt seems like every time I try to make it rightIt all comes down on mePlease say honestly you won't give up on meAnd I shall believe..."-"I Shall Believe," Bill Bottrell, Sheryl Suzanne Crow





	

Sherlock moved closer to where John was supposed to be, but he wasn't. He hadn't heard Rosie over the monitor - damn. He sighed and tossed aside the covers, threw on his robe and padded quietly to the lounge, where John was standing at the window shivering.

"John?"

"Sorry."

Sherlock watched John's shoulders slump and waited.

"Sorry for getting you up, you should go back to bed."

Sherlock moved to stand closer to John and waited again. 

"I - can't. I keep seeing - I can't ever apologise enough. It's not enough. I don't know -"

Sherlock shifted so John knew he could lean back into his warmth, and after a moment, John sighed and relaxed, knowing Sherlock would wrap his lanky, strong arms around him, and hold him, simply hold onto him.

They stood together as they watched the new day begin, the morning light warmed the city below them, and John took a shuddering breath as he felt Sherlock nuzzle his neck, then turn him gently and kiss his forehead, then his tear stained cheeks, and finally Sherlock raised John's face so their eyes met. 

John gazed into the eyes of the man who knew him so well, the only man, the only person who was strong enough to love all of him, the decent bits and the broken pieces. The only man who haunted his dreams and could put him back together, when he felt he was falling apart.

"Come back to bed, love. Rosie will be up soon, and you have a shift in a couple of hours." Sherlock kissed the top of his head, then offered John his hand, and they sidestepped all of the bits and bobs that were scattered over the floor, and made their way back to their room, where Sherlock undressed them both, then laid down, and patted the space next to him. John nodded and slipped in to Sherlock's arms, and closed his eyes.

Sherlock wrapped himself tightly around his blogger, making sure John could hear and feel him, alive and warm; they both bore so many scars, some obvious, others buried so deeply they only came out to play at night. He knew they were responsible for so many of the wounds the other carried, but, he hoped, some day, their love would be enough to heal them, once and for all.


End file.
